2 YEARS DOESN'T LAST 4EVER! :
by MarzxD
Summary: Miley & Oliver were really good friends but they were too blind to realize they were in love with each other.Moliver


TITLE- 2 YEARS DOESN'T LAST 4EVER!!! :( Moliver

I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!!!

This is my first time writing so plz be honest with the reviews.

Based on a true story

Miley's POV

It was my first day in the 6th grade and I was very excited. Unfortunately, i was late the first day and i wanted to cry my heart because i was late. Classes had already begun. Everyone was sharing their summer vacation to one another. I couldn't see any seat in the front so i had to sit way in the back. I was so upset because all the dumb kids were in the back not paying any attention. About 20 minutes after i arrived, my teacher finally came in. She had a piece of paper with everyone's seating arrangement on it. I was so relived because i would have the chance to move to the front. She called each of our names, one by one, showing us where we were going to sit for the rest of the semester. My name was called last because of the 'S' in 'Stewart'. When she was finally done, she told us to get acquainted with our classmates. I was so lucky that my two guy friends, Oliver Oken & Jake Ryan were sitting next to me. We all talked about how awesome our summer vacation was and compared one anther to see who had the best summer. I had a lot of laughs sitting there because they would give me a lot of jokes during classes. Jake was like a radio player because each song i requested to hear, he would sing it. Songs like London Bridge(Fergi), Lonely(Akon) and Halla Back Girl(Gwen Stephaney) while Oliver with his be-bopping ways would do the background music. It was a lot of fun until my 6th grade teacher got transferred to 8th grade and my class got re-seated again and unfortunately Oliver & Jake weren't sitting beside me again. I was so pissed that my secret crush had to go but i got closer to my other classmates like Ashley & Amber( This was before they Were bitches :D). They were really good group members in a group work assignment. September went really fast and so did October. When November came, we had to pick a group to be in for Creative Arts. I picked music because i was really good at it :P. When I walked into the music room, i saw Oliver and Jake sitting in the corner giggling and whispering. I decided to go in between them to see what was the joke was. Jake couldn't take it anymore and just laughed really hard while Oliver's face was really, really red. I didn't get the joke yet and i wanted to know what was so funny.

Oliver's POV

I can't believe Miley is so close to me. I hope she doesn't see me blushing. Jake was the only one that knew i liked Miley but sooner or later everyone is going to find out because Jake can't control his laughter. He finds it very funny that i like Miley just because she the most beautiful, magnificent, astonishing, singer in the world( Hannah Montana) and I'm just a dorky little guy friend who loves basketball(The Smokin' Oken Is NOT A DORK). I Hope i could tell Miley How i feel before it's too late.

Jake's POV

I just love seeing Oliver so in love when Miley comes up to him & Miley so clueless about Ollie's little secret. This school year should be interesting. LOL

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"HEY OLLIE, WHAT'S UP? HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU AND JAKE IN A LONG WHILE. SPEAKING OF JAKE, WHY DID HE GO OVER THERE? DO I HAVE SOME KIND OF SICKNESS?"

"**I'm Okay Miles. School work as really put a toile on me. I think Jake is always busy talking to girls. Jake's acting funny from this morning so don't worry about him. I think this is the last of his 'LIL' KID' Stage, just giggling for no reason. Of course you don't a sickness Miles. You're perfect....."**_**OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT.**_

"AWW, THANKS OLLIE!!! SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"**I JUST DECIDED TO DO MUSIC. IT WAS EITHER PICKING GARDENING OR THIS." **_**I'M SUCH A LIAR. I KNEW MILEY WAS GOING TO TAKE MUSIC. I WANTED TO SEE HER MORE OFTEN.**_

"Well music wasn't going to be really hard for me so this would be a easy grade."_YES!!! I'M GOING TO SEE OLIVER MORE._

_"Lets Begin Class." Said The Music Teacher_

_**DONT WORRY I'll get into more details next time.!!!**_

_**PLZ R&R!!! **_

_**Luv Ya!!!!**_


End file.
